Dark diamonds
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Jafar is back and in control. Everything is falling apart for Aladdin. But can Jafar change Aladdin's mind? Stupid summary I know, full sum inside. RATED M JafarXAladdin.


**I'm in a happy mood and I'm feeling a writing sensation!! If only it could come out through my fingers XP**

**I bring before you, Aladdin and JAFAR! Aladdin, feeling guilty of Jasmine's sudden interest with Jafar, finds himself collapsing under the pressure of Jafar's weird advances towards him! Since Aladdin's been captured, Jasmine seems to not take any notice of Jafar's recent duties OUTSIDE the palace. **

**WARNING: Contains M content or however you would say it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie or Jafar!**

* * *

The palace that held so many memories for Jasmine and himself. The first night as a married couple. _He_ appeared. Jafar came back in such a short amount of time and the Genie had already gone to go around the world in search of a great adventure. How Jafar had come back was still a mystery to everyone in Agrabah who were now under Jafar's control. The Sultan himself was even enslaved under Jafar's new control. He wasn't in his full human form but it had taken him a slow process. He was human again but with a bit of an upgrade. His shoulders were slightly broader then they were before.

Aladdin's new clothing material were made of special cloths from the palace. Embroidery had been sewn all down his long, white and black robe with gold patterns that circled at the hems of the long sleeves that were now dangling at his sides. His small hat that had been paired with Abu's small hat was now garbage and had been trampled on by Jafar himself. The man was delusional and mad but had kept such a straight and calm face whe he faced Aladdin. Aladdin's pet monkey and best friend, Abu had been taken from him and his whereabouts since then had been unknown.

"Such a sad face. Why so gloomy under a pretty sky, hm?" The man smiled and Aladdin had no choice but to smile back. It was quite windy but not so much as to create a giant sandstorm.

Jafar was draped in black and red robes that trailed along the palace grounds. His hat had been recreated but had the same design and looked much darker than before. His human appearance looked the same as he had before he was turned into a genie. Aladdin had to look away once he found himself staring at the elegant man who had changed Jasmine's mind into bending to his will and giving up the palace to him.

"Guess it's because of your poor running of this country." Aladdin took a few steps toward the tree that led as a passing from the palace to the city of Agrabah itself.

"I managed to capture you didn't I?" Jafar sneered and creeped behind Aladdin, bringing his arms forward and grabbing him like a scorpion would with food.

"Well that's obvious. You destroyed everything. Jasmine, the Sultan...even Abu. I hate you, Jafar and you should go back or else Jasmine will get suspicious."

"I _own _Jasmine. This palace, this city...and you." The man hugged Aladdin at the waist and searched the bulge that was sure to stick out. He placed a hand overtop of the bulge and Aladdin couldn't help but let out a cry of pleasure in moaning.

"That's it. You don't need all the power in the world for this kind of moment. I'll treat you like this for eternity, if you give me your body." Aladdin, with all his might, pushed the man away with his elbows and resulted in falling into the fountain that reflected the shining moon above.

"Always happens to me. I am just a street rat." Aladdin bowed his head in shame and anger as to not attack Jafar.

"No...you're a diamond in the rough. _My _diamond. And you will get out of the fountain and undress in my quarters. Jasmine must be asplee by now, right Aladdin?" Aladdin nodded in disapproval but got out of the fountain and made his way down the palace halls, soaking the marble floors with water as he did.

Jafar followed Aladdin to the quarters and watched as Aladdin undressed. The desire of undressing the boy himself was hitting him hard and fast. His eyes rested on the spots that seemed to shine the most. Aladdin was now wishing to have stayed in the fountain. The quarters were no bigger then the palace's court yard that they had just come in from and was styled to Jafar's liking.

"I have but one request, prince Ali." Aladdin cringed at that name. It was a name that his friend, Genie had come up with during their times together and it was annoying him to the point of strangling himself that this dark man was using it.

"What? Want me to shine your shoes?"

"So testy. But it makes you what you are. If you hate me so much, then why aren't you killing me now?" Aladdin hadn't thought of that. All the time while he had been captive to this awful man, he hadn't thought of killing him but rather just escaping the palace.

"Guess I just don't want to be a killer. You have more power but not me and certainly not my loyalty." Aladdin removed his shoes and got in the golden red bed that was blessed with silk sheets and pillows that were plump with feathers.

His wet skin soaked the bed on contact but it was quite warm, warmer then the outside that was for sure. Jafar hummed to himself as he removed his own layers of clothing and got in next to Aladdin, whose onyx coloured hair was glistening under the small window that allowed the viewer full view of the round moon.

"A diamond always looks shiny upon contact with water. Such as your hair. Your fine hair is so simple but amazing to glance at." Aladdin turned over onto his side so that he would not see Jafar from the corner of his eye.

"You got me wet, so you're paying for it." Jafar smiled and slid himself closer to Aladdin's backside.

"Then maybe you should cool me down a bit before I start." Aladdin grew a blush and took the pillow from his head and shoved it in Jafar's face.

"Go do that with Jasmine." Jafar smiled again and pulled Aladdin closer to his body so that their naked bodies touched in odd places.

"She doesn't mean as much as you do to me. Let's play a game. I will pretend you're in love with me and I'll be honest to my word that I'll deliver a great experience, more then you could ever dream of."

"You're twisting my words and you think you're going to get away with it?"

"I've gotten away with it before." Jafar began placing kisses against the back of Aladdin's neck that caused the man to shiver slightly.

Jafar's hands had found themselves around the waist of the smaller male and he began a type of rhythm that got Aladdin moaning with pleasure and could hear low grunts as he moved 'it' around. Sweat was fast approaching and both the men were getting into the beat of it. Aladdin could not explain what he was feeling, all stress of being a captive had disappeared as he began melting in this man's arms.

The hands were well trained like as though he were creating a wonderful master piece by doing this. His brain fuzzed in and out again as the feeling began to come gradually with every squeeze. Feeling something entering from behind he knew what was coming but felt his words stuck in his throat.

Jafar had entered him successfully but with a bit of effort from Aladdin's side. It was a better feeling once inside, the sweat was pouring from both Aladdin and Jafar's bodies. Aladdin had his one leg in the air while Jafar kissed the back of his neck again.

Aladdin was gripping the bedsides while feeling each thrust going into him. It was painful but pleasuring at the same time. All traces of his thought began to disappear as he grew tired and exhausted but all the while still feeling the same build up inside until the feeling began to subside after exploding into the once clean sheets. Jafar pulled out and was huffing and puffing aloud as he was.

"My...diamond...I...love you..." Aladdin could only nod in response as Jafar held onto Aladdin with both arms.

Aladdin didn't know where this was headed but one thing was for sure. He had a strange need for the man who was offering him an odd life style. He closed his eyes and let his brain take over for him so he could head off to dream world. Jafar sat up, his curled beard had collected his sweat and was dripping onto his bare and muscular chest.

"Fragile like any diamond in the rough...my Aladdin." Jafar brushed the hair away from Aladdin's face and took a glance at the man's face.

Aladdin groaned in his sleep but did not wake and Jafar let him be while getting dressed again. Owning a city was not just love affairs.

* * *

A/n: Please tell me what you think of this ONE SHOT! RXR


End file.
